This application relates to a newly developed interspecific hybrid Guzmania plant resulting from a planned breeding program which I conducted on an ongoing basis. The objects of the breeding program include the crossing of selected parent plants from the numerous, compatible species within the genus, to obtain plants with novel and attractive phenotypes, coloration, and flowering forms. Other important selection factors may include ultimate plant size and shape, disease, resistance, tolerance to different soil and growing conditions and vigor.
Included objects of my program are to produce plants which will be attractive to the consumer; which will develop reasonably rapidly under controlled conditions; and, retain for a long term, highly attractive and bright inforescence; i.e., bract coloration, after being induced into the flowering stage. It is a specific object to provide a low maintenance plant which will be a long term decorative appointment whose bracts offer an exotic color splash in the home of a buyer even though its flowers are not prominent. Finally, it is an object to develop plants which may be easily and efficiently multiplied by state-of-the art tissue culture methods while continuing the distinctive characteristics of the plants through progressive clonal generations.
The plant of this disclosure was a selection from the progeny resulting from the cross of Guzmania kraenzliniana, var. kraenzliniana (seed parent) and G. wittmackii `Tomato` (pollen parent). With the recognition that this seedling from the cross satisfied the objects of the breeding program, it was isolated and set aside for further observation and testing. The resulting selection has been assigned the designation `GUZ 203` for purposes of identification. This plant has been reproduced by tissue culture at Evergem Belgium, and elsewhere, and the clonal specimens resulting have been determined to be identical to the original selection in all distinguishing characteristics. The superior attributes of this plant will be revealed in the botanical description to follow: